The present invention relates to a one way valve, especially to a one way valve easy to be assembled and disassembled.
A conventional one way valve with a membrane is suitable to be mounted on an opening of an air chamber. The one way valve prevents fluid outside from flowing into the air chamber through the membrane by deformable membrane while fluid in the air chamber is able to flow out through the deformable membrane. By defamation of the membrane, the one way valve is switched from a closing state to an opening state. The membrane is set on a valve seat and used for preventing the fluid from flowing through one side of the valve seat. When the membrane is deformed, the fluid is flowing out from the opposite side of the valve seat. The membrane is formed by a membrane part and a stem part projecting from one side of the membrane part. In order to assemble the membrane on the valve seat, the stem part is axially inserted through a mounting hole of the valve seat to be out of the other side of the mounting hole. Then the stem part is pulled axially to a preset position to make the membrane part contact with a circumference of an inlet of the valve seat and cover the while inlet. However, the assembly or replacement of the membrane is getting quite difficult once the valve seat is welded to a sidewall of an opening of a container.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,633, a one way valve for a flexible package is revealed. A bulbous head at a free end of a stake is moved axially and passed through an opening on a septum so as to mount and position the septum to a base member. In order to improve convenience in installation and replacement of the membrane with respective to the valve seat, there is a need to improve the one way valve. The improved one way valve is easy to be mounted or replaced while being connected to an opening of a container. Moreover, the improved structure of the one way valve can also increase the production efficiency. Thereby the cost is reduced and the production capacity is increased.